El príncipe mágico
by Victoire Black
Summary: Diciembre, 2012. Las cosas en el Departamento de Misterios están revolucionadas, y una profecía comienza a cumplirse. Ocho meses más tarde, las cosas se confirman... El primer príncipe mágico en siglos ha nacido.


_El Potterverso pertenece a Jotaká. La Duquesa y su hijo son reales, y su magia es parte de mi imaginación. Punto final._

* * *

"**EL PRÍNCIPE MÁGICO**"

_Por Victoire Black._

* * *

**3 de Diciembre de 2012.**

El día estaba caldeado dentro del Ministerio de Magia en general, y el Departamento de Misterios en particular. La Sala de las Profecías estaba llena de inefables preocupados, y de otros tantos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todo podía pasar cuando de una profecía se trataba, aunque las últimas experiencias no habían sido las más agradables.

—Señor ministro —llamó un joven antes de entrar al despacho de Kingsley Shacklebolt. A éste le llamó la atención la interrupción repentina, pero supuso que era algo importante cuando vio el rostro de quien acababa de entrar: un inefable.

—¿Ocurre algo, señor Cornfoot? —preguntó, levantándose de su silla y mirando alrededor. Todos los retratos de ministros anteriores parecían estar dormidos, cosa usual.

—La profecía, señor ministro —confesó, casi sin aliento. Sus nervios se notaban a leguas—. La profecía del príncipe mágico se está cumpliendo.

* * *

**22 de Julio de 2013.**

—No lo entiendo —exclamó Hermione Weasley por décima vez en el día, hablando con el aire mismo—. ¿Hay necesidad de tanto escándalo?

La mujer estaba encerrada en su oficina, como siempre, pensando en el escándalo que había hecho Mafalda Hopkirk hacía solo unas horas, cuando un elfo doméstico se había aparecido en su despacho de repente, y le había dado un susto mortal. Aunque su propia puerta estuviera cerrada, los gritos, saludos y festejos se sentían de igual forma, y la estaban poniendo más histérica de lo común.

—¡Nació el príncipe! —decían algunos a gritos.

—¡El hijo de los duques llegó! —anunciaban otros.

Y, mientras eso, Hermione no podía hacer más que rodar los ojos. ¿Por qué festejaban el nacimiento de un príncipe muggle, si la Realeza Británica nada tenía que ver con el Mundo Mágico? Tampoco tenía que ver con su trabajo, así que siguió transcribiendo un documento que más tarde enviaría a la Oficina de Aurors.

La puerta sonó, pero antes que tuviera tiempo de levantarse de la silla, un sonriente Arthur Weasley entró a su despacho. Esto sorprendió a la mujer, dado que usualmente no se cruzaba en el Ministerio ni con él, ni con nadie de la familia.

—Hermione, querida —saludó sin perder la sonrisa ante la cara descolocada que tenía su nuera.

—Arthur, qué... sorpresa —fue lo único que logró decir, invitándolo con una mano a sentarse. Él negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—Son solo unos segundos —afirmó, sacando un arrugado pergamino de su bolsillo—. ¿Te quedarás fuera de horario el día de hoy?

Hermione quedó aún más sorprendida. ¿Desde cuando su suegro le preguntaba por horarios? Por un instante, se preocupó de que algo hubiera sucedido con Ron, Molly o los niños, pero lo descartó por la felicidad que traía.

—Sí, lo más probable es que sí... Tengo que terminar un papeleo para el...

—Bien, bien —la interrumpió Arthur—. Era para pedirte permiso porque Molly y yo queremos llevar a los niños al Callejón Diagon esta noche.

—¿Esta noche? ¿Y Ron dónde está?—se extrañó la mujer.

—Sí, vamos a festejar... Me dijo que decidías tú —comentó.

—¿El nacimiento de un príncipe _muggle_, Arthur?

—El nacimiento del primer príncipe mágico en siglos, Hermione —aclaró él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿No fuiste al discurso de Kingsley esta mañana? ¡La Duquesa asistió a Hogwarts!

—¿Y cómo fue que ningún compañero de ella la reconoció antes? —Hermione era una de las personas más escépticas que había en el mundo, y eso Arthur lo sabía bien. Fue por eso que sonrió aún más, si es que era posible, al contestarle:

—Metamorfomaga.

La mujer soltó una carcajada. ¿Ah, sí? Hacía años nada le sonaba tan estúpido y sin sentido como aquello, y no dudó en decírselo. No estaba de humor para esas cosas, pero sus hijos no tenían la culpa.

—Está bien, puedes llevártelos. ¡Pero que vuelvan antes de las nueve!

Y con una última sonrisa, Arthur se despidió y se fue. Una vez más, el mundo mágico y el muggle se volvían a unir para él... Y no iba a dudar en compartirlo con sus nietos.


End file.
